


A Little Direction

by tomorrowsjustadreamaway



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsjustadreamaway/pseuds/tomorrowsjustadreamaway
Summary: Matchmaker Bozer puts his directorial skills to good use when he casts Mac and Riley as the leads of his newest project.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short teaser-like intro for one of my new fics. It likely won't be a long one, but at least a few chapters or so. Thank you to Candice and Oz for the idea!
> 
> This takes place some time after the events of 4x13.

Bozer was tired of Mac and Riley beating around the bush. Once his feelings for the hacker had faded, he always thought the two would be a cute couple. They had a good balance of things in common, and not. Riley always read Mac, sometimes before he'd even say a word. There was a natural flow there, and as bad as he felt admitting it, they were the opposite combination of Mac and Desi.

His prediction that they would be 'messy' was putting it lightly.

Even as Riley's feelings for Mac unfolded, and he began to notice similar ones from his best friend, Bozer tried to be patient. Out of respect for Desi, but also, rushing into one relationship after another too quickly wasn't smart.

He caught the longing glances and flirty smiles between his closest friends, his heart warming at the prospect. Until months went by and he got sick of waiting. It was time for Double-0 Boze to step up and take initiative. It was natural in him to play matchmaker, and no one made a better pair than those two.

Both were likely afraid of ruining their friendship. Considering what it had done to Mac and Desi, it made sense. Still, that wouldn't stop him from trying to bring them together in his own unconventional way.

Rubbing his hands together as if he were about to dine on his famous Christmas Eve pastrami, Bozer lowered them toward the keyboard of his computer, fingers quickly dancing across the keys.

He had a new movie idea already buzzing around in his mind, and knew exactly who he would cast for the leading man and lady.

"Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis– I hope you're ready for your big break!"


	2. Casting Call

"But I've _already_ been in one of your movies, Boze. Remember? I played _two_ characters. I don't think it's for me," Mac insisted as his best friend filled him in on the details of his new spy romance. How appropriately fitting, he'd thought. Bozer wasn't buying any excuses though. He was relentless.

"Mac, don't hang me out to dry. The camera loves you. Besides, who else am I gonna get to do this without paying them in anything other than home-cooked meals?"

It wasn't like they had all the time in the world between missions, but Mac _could_ use a distraction. After all of the mess with Desi had fizzled, he found himself with too much time to think. And extra time with Riley… which he quite enjoyed. But it was also a little dangerous, because the more time he spent with her, the less he wanted to be away from her. And he wasn't sure how she'd feel about knowing that.

"Fine," he gave in with a little sigh. Maybe this was a sign. A way to distance himself a little from Riley. Not that Mac wanted that, but it was getting rather difficult to keep things strictly platonic between them. She'd always been beautiful and intelligent; full of the charisma that any man would want. But perhaps it had taken a relationship with the wrong person to see what he'd been missing out on. Riley was loyal, but she was also so much more than that.

"Great!" Bozer beamed up at Mac before engulfing him in a brotherly hug. "After work tonight we'll go over the script and you can meet your leading lady. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Mac wasn't so sure about that, but he patted Bozer on the back as his eyebrows arched inquisitively. "If you say so. This better not be another one of your set-up schemes."

It was– it absolutely **_was_**. But Bozer also knew chemistry when he saw it. Mac and Riley's crackled when they were around each other, and he was certain it would equally show on the big screen. He just hoped that Riley would be more easy to convince.

Surprisingly, she was.

"I better not find out you're using this as some sort of reality show or something," Riley scoffed between the smashing of buttons on the video game controller cinched in her hands. "Or blackmail. Remember, I can hack anything. That means all your socials, your phone... whatever I want."

Bozer laughed, even if the noise came out a bit intimidated and garbled. Riley could probably easily kick his ass if she wanted to.

"I promise it's not. You would be doing me a huge favor. And do you really wanna deprive the world of Miss Riley Davis? I mean, you're the coolest girl in the world. Everyone needs to see that."

A shy smile tugged at her lips, and Riley's elbow shoved gently into Bozer's. "Stop trying to butter me up. You knew I was gonna say yes the instant you said it would help you out."

Bozer nodded proudly before dropping a script onto the coffee table she and Mac shared. "Look it over and we'll meet here after work, alright? I'm not gonna say who your co-star is, except that you're gonna be thanking me later."

Especially when they got to page 54 and the kissing scene.


End file.
